rachmafandomcom-20200214-history
Navkov (Vidbeli Clan)
The Nakov of Vidbel are the largest Vidbeli clan, occupying the Easternmost territory of the country. Due to their size, they are also the Vidbeli Clan with the most members abroad or at sea or sky, exploring new trade routes. Due to their world-wide presence, the Nav dialect of the Vidbeli language is the most commonly spoken outside the boarders of Vidbel. Historically, the Navkov have not always been the largest, and therefore most dominant, clan. However, after BLUH BLUH BLUH Cultural Distinctions The Navkov (often shortened to Nav) share many cultural traditions with their other clansmen, including traditional hunting techniques, rotational farming systems, and a focus on the family unit. The Navkov have a strong tradition of woodworking and housebuilding. Their homes tend to be much more ornate and detailed than other Vidbeli houses, from the layouts of their homes to the architectural accents used to adorn them. Many of these accents are hand-carved wooden figures, varying from Gods and Goddesses to members of the household to historical Clan leaders to everyday animals. Because of their woodcrafting ability, the Navkov have learned to be excellent horticulturalists as well. Their territority, called NAVNAMEYEAH is the only Vidbeli territory that features valleys and land beneath sealevel. Because of this, the valleys often protect any plant and animal life from the harsh temperatures and weather of the Vidbeli contenent. The Navkov use these valleys to cultivate large hard-wood trees and herd animals. One family may watch after a pack of trees for 300 years before harvesting them for use in carvings or houses. Families often make their living off of farming packs of sheep or goats. The Navkov prize the horns of Swiftfoot Rams, Elder Goats, and Ajax Sheep, the three most common kind of pack animal they cultivate. The elders of their clan often wear helmets adorned with these horns, as well as necklaces containing bone and horn beads. The great furs of these animals are also greatly prized, and large, engulfing sheep or goatskin coats are common in the Nav regions. Traditionally these coats are passed from one family head to the next, maintained and improved with wooden trinkets, bone fragments, and new patches of fur as each head of the family puts their own adornments on. The Nav have two unique ceremonies-- The Festival of the Valley and the Woodworking Festival. Both are held at the Clan Capital primarily, with smaller celebrations taking place in elsewhere throughout the Nav Territory. The Festival of the Valley celebrates the gifts of the vallies in the Nav Territory, and members of the Navkov clan gather around huge bonfires and tell Clan Stories. In addition to many heavy meat stews and much drinking, the heads of families also wear their traditional coats and wear wooden masks with horns attached and dance The Prediction Dance, where they forcast events in the clan's future. Due to their size and presence around the world, the Navkov are often the first Vidbeli clan to be approached by outsiders with new trade agreements, political requests, and other issues. In other eras this has given the Navkov an unfair advantage over the other clans, but in more recent history the Navkov heads have taken to sharing the wealth and opportunity with their other clansmen. This intercooperation has been appreciated by the other clans, although they still remain exceptionally independent from one another. Category:Cultures Category:Vidbel